


Rainbow after the Storm

by YaoiIsLove



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiIsLove/pseuds/YaoiIsLove
Summary: Gokudera travels 10 years into the future, but finds himself next to a naked black-haired man whom he clearly knows and hates- it was Yamamoto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this ship just now even though I've watched this series twice already. Because of the lack of fanarts and fanfics, I decided to make my own. I'm not a writer so don't expect much lol

**Chapter 1**

“Tenth!” said the silver-haired boy as he ran down the street following the back of his most respected boss. Tsuna curiously turned his head around, but already anticipating what he was gonna see anyway. Gokudera smiles his most honest smile as he meets Tsuna’s gaze.

“Good morning, Gokudera.” Tsuna comes to a stop and smiles back. The two continue walking.  

“I’m nervous about our Trigonometry exam later. I’m not sure I got all the basics down,” Tsuna says anxiously.

“Don’t worry Tenth! We studied all night for this test. Knowing you, you’ll ace the exam for sure,” Gokudera replies. It wasn’t that he was bluffing. From the bottom of his heart, he really believes the next Vongola head will do well. Defeating Xanxus, Byakuran, and all their enemies--- if he could do this, what more is a Trigonometry exam, right?

“Ha ha …,” Tsuna laughs nervously. “I’m not too sure about that, but since you helped me study, I’m more confident that’s for sure,” Tsuna did mean what he said. He knows that the problem lies with him and he’s certainly thankful for Gokudera even teaching him this stuff.

Now that the Tenth has said that, there’s no way this day can get worse. Gokudera feels honored being complimented by Tsuna and nothing can beat this feeling, until a black-haired boy with what looks like a baseball bat holder slung on his shoulder appears beside them.

Yamamoto quickly catches up to the two boys and greet them

“Yo, Tsuna,” he then looks at the other boy. “Hey there, Gokudera”

“Good morning Yamamoto!” Tsuna replies. Gokudera offers not as much as a sneer to Yamamoto. Yamamoto is already familiar with this morning routine and continues to smile. He placed both of his palms on the back of his head. “Wahhh, so it’s finally today huh,” Yamamoto says. Gokudera knew he was talking about that Trigonometry exam the two of them were talking about earlier.

“Hmph, as if you could pass, baseball idiot. The only thing you _can_ pass is the baseball tryouts,” Gokudera sneers. Yamamoto laughs at him. “Hahaha, that’s true!” he says. Gokudera doesn’t know what to do when Yamamoto just agrees with him needlessly.  The trio talk about their upcoming Trigonometry exam as they walked towards school.

  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The bell rings. Tsuna sighs and it wasn’t exactly a sigh of relief, it was an “ _I’m-dead-I-sure-flunked-that-exam”_ kind of sigh. “Awww, I don’t think I did well in that one.” Tsuna whines.

“Cheer up Tenth! I’m sure everything will turn out fine.” Gokudera follows as Tsuna walks across the hallway, Yamamoto following behind both of them. “I’m not sure I did well either to be honest. Hahaha! Well, there’s nothing we can do about it! Let’s just hope for the best, Tsuna,” Yamamoto suggests as he reaches out and ruffles Tsuna’s hair.

“Ye—Yeah. You’re right Yamamoto,” Tsuna answers. Tsuna can’t explain it, somehow Yamamoto gives off this refreshing feeling even after something bad has happened. He was worried about the exam a while ago but now he feels much better. _“Is this how the guardian of rain is supposed to be? Why am I even thinking of that guardian thing. Yamamoto is Yamamoto and that’s all that matters, right?”_ Tsuna thinks to himself.

“Oh--- Oy!! Don’t touch Tenth so casually,” Gokudera exclaimed as he slapped Yamamoto’s hand away from the Tsuna’s hair. Yamamoto laughed and did the same to Gokudera which made the latter even angrier. “Now that exam’s over let’s go to the arcade!” Yamamoto suggests. Tsuna looked at him, and Gokudera looked at Tsuna, clearly anticipating what he was going to say.

“Yeah, why not? Let’s go then!” Tsuna exclaims. Gokudera, being the right-hand man he is, agrees with him, and so they all made their way towards the arcade.

  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a tiring day of the exam and games, the three decided to eat at their favorite diner. Kawahira’s diner was only meters away from Tsuna’s home and they pass by this diner everyday. It served the usual ramen, takoyaki, okonomiyaki and the like. Tsuna always orders the ramen, the diner’s specialty. Yamamoto has the ramen as well, while Gokudera, although not a fan of ramen himself, still gets it and orders himself some takoyaki. Yamamoto has always wanted to tease Gokudera about his favorite takoyaki, but he thought it was better not to. After eating, they walk back to their respective homes and said their goodbyes. The three had a perfectly normal daily life today, but for Gokudera, that was going to change.

   



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gokudera was walking along the hallway as he stares at his feet, both hands inside his jeans’ pockets. Noises were starting to bother him now that classes have ended and everyone was getting ready to go home. “ _Tsk.”_ He continues to follow the path leading him to the end of the hall, barely avoiding everyone who came at his direction, and finally taking a right turn towards the lockers where they kept their outside shoes. It was almost approaching summer and the weather was too hot even for him. He gently wiped the sweat building on his forehead using his wrists as he brings his hand upward, and as he places his hand down, he recognizes a humble gaze towards his direction. Tsuna was coming up to him.

“Gokudera,” Tsuna calls him to which the right hand man responses immediately. “Tenth! How long were you here?” Gokudera asks. He didn’t want to keep the Tenth waiting, what kind of subordinate would do that even. Gokudera quickly approaches Tsuna and scratches the back of his head as if talking apologetically. “Not a while now, come on let’s fetch Yamamoto from the baseball club, he should be done by now.” Tsuna says as he gives Gokudera his most honest smile. Gokudera had to think for a while, why were they fetching the baseball idiot?

It seems that Tsuna noticed Gokudera’s confused look and responses quickly. “Hehe, Gokudera you might’ve forgotten that we were going to watch that movie that came out today.” Tsuna laughs. “But, unless you’re not free, then it’s okay if…”

“No, Tenth! Of course I’m free!” Gokudera cuts him off. What was the point of the two of them watching if Gokudera didn’t come along with them, right? It was a failure of him to have forgotten this kind of thing if the Tenth was involved. But, he couldn’t even remember them talking about that movie. What movie were they exactly going to watch? Oh well, as long as Tenth is there I have to accompany him anyway.

The two of them make their way towards the baseball club. After a few inquiries with the other baseball club members on where their friend is, they are pointed towards the direction of the club’s locker room. The two quickly head towards the lockers. Tsuna, with Gokudera following behind him, entered a big room with lined up lockers which seemed arranged in an orderly manner. “Yamamotooo,” Tsuna calls as he walks his way inside the room. “We’re here.”

Gokudera was lost in thought. How could he have forgotten something related to the Tenth that easily. Oh, how I’ve failed as his right hand man. How can I be his most trusted person if I can’t even remember our plans. G was right all along, I lacked all the qualities that--

Gokudera bumped himself into something and that something was Tsuna. For some reason, Tsuna stopped in his tracks and kept looking at the scene around 5 meters away from them. “Ah! Sorry Tenth! I wasn’t looking ahead and—“

“Shhh,” Tsuna cuts him off. “I think Yamamoto is talking to someone in there.” Gokudera then shrugged and took a peek towards were Tsuna’s finger was pointing at. He could see Yamamoto there facing their direction and looking all serious. But, it wasn’t only Yamamoto present, it seems like he was talking to another girl in front of him. The girl had brown hair and curls at the end. She was small alright, but Gokudera couldn’t see her face then. She put her head up as he was talking to Yamamoto, the tall being the he is. Gokudera couldn’t make up what she was saying but he did hear some words such as chance, accept, letter, _like._ All this time Gokudera was only able to look at Yamamoto because he was the only one he could see. To his surpise, Yamamoto didn’t even bulge, nor smile at the girl. He had this serious, straight face with his brows slightly drawn closer together. He didn’t look mad, but rather, he looked _uninterested?_ Was that the right word for it? Gokudera kept thinking. He couldn’t stop staring and he somehow felt afraid of this version of Yamamoto.

Some time after, the girl has finally stopped saying her long speech. Yamamoto was just about to open his mouth when they hear a familiar ringtone. Everyone in the room gasped at the sudden sound.

“Ahh, it’s my phone,” Tsuna says apologetically. Tsuna reaches for his pocket and takes out the ringing device. Gokudera didn’t mean to peek but he did see the word “Kyoko-chan” on the screen. “It’s Kyoko-chan,” Tsuna answers his phone with a hello and excuses himself for a moment as he leaves the locker room.

Gokudera saw the back of his boss leaving the room, and a few seconds later he remembered what was happening before Tsuna’s phone rang. Gokudera returned his gaze towards the two people who were inside the room and very awkwardly, gives off a more-than-awkward-take-me-away-from-this-place smile.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be leaving no---,”

“No wait I’m coming with you,” Yamamoto cuts him off. “See you tomorrow Mari-chan,” he address the girl. Yamamoto was smiling now, his smile as it always was—the kind that could cure any disease and mark him as a really nice guy by everyone around him.

Now that Yamamoto was walking towards him, Gokudera was able to see the girl’s face. _Mari-chan, huh._ She was pretty and definitely cute from her curled brown hair with bangs covering just her forehead. She had a pretty small face, which complemented her small figure and eyes that had that look of unhappiness building on it. Yamamoto walked past Gokudera and Mari was about to follow him but hesitated and stopped on her tracks. Gokudera notices the letter she was holding and how she grasped this so hard that it crumpled a little. Nevertheless, Gokudera had to turn his eyes away from that scene and sprint towards the door. Gokudera kept walking as he reached the field where he met up with Tsuna and Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto,” Tsuna starts. “About earlier, we didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, you weren’t eavesdropping on anything, we weren’t talking about anything serious,” Yamamoto assures Tsuna.

“But, it looked like--,”

“It looked like she was confessing to you, idiot,” Gokudera cuts off his boss. How could they miss that part seeing them in a situation like that? There was no way anyone could interpret the situation any way else than the so-called Mari giving her love letter to this idiot.

“Why didn’t you just take it anyway?” Gokudera asks as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Gokudera didn’t even look at Yamamoto as he said this statement. But he felt--- no, he was sure Yamamoto’s face changed for a while, that smile leaving his face. For a moment, Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other. And there was an awkward moment of silence surrounding the three of them. Gokudera was the one who broke the silence. “Ahh, That’s right Tenth, we were going to the movies, weren’t we?”

“Ahh! Actually, I was going to tell you two that I needed to do something with Kyoko-chan for tonight. If that’s okay with you…” Tsuna says apologetically.

“Ohh--, of course Tenth,” Gokudera replies formally. “We can do this another time, right?”

“Well you two can still go if you want,” Tsuna says scratching the back of his head. Gokudera didn’t know what to say to his boss’s recommendation. But he was definitely not up for the idea.

“Nahh, it’s okay Tsuna, we can do this another time with the three of us, right Gokudera?” Yamamoto speaks up and looks at Gokudera. Gokudera was reassured he didn’t have to decline in front of Tsuna.  

“Ahh, yes of course Tenth, we’ll wait for you,” Gokudera says as he wishes Tsuna good luck on whatever he was going to do with Kyoko tonight. Tsuna gives his goodbye to the two of them as he runs towards the school exit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy I hope I write the rest of the story quicker...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahuehuehuehue YamaDera is the best ship ever. First chapter was indeed a short one...


End file.
